


Serotonin

by FirepoweredTulip



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Gen, Human AU, Mentions of Sex, Some family problems, based on an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirepoweredTulip/pseuds/FirepoweredTulip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble-ish. In the dreary early morning hours after a party, Gilbert muddles through the come down and thinks about the family he's left behind. </p>
<p>Warnings are in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serotonin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based in the universe of an rp I've had going on for about two and a half years with a friend. In this AU, Gilbert's struggled with drugs ever since his early teens, to the point where he eventually gets in a fight with his father, Alaric(Germania's human name in this AU), and leaves home.
> 
> I really don't write as much as I'd like to anymore so I'm sorry that this kinda sucks. ;w;

The light booming of the techno music inside just made Gilbert’s head throb more. Just hours before he had been dancing and laughing and yelling until his throat went raw. Now, as the high wore down, the music no longer felt comforting. He wanted nothing to do with it. Taking a look around him, he could tell that he was not the only one who felt that way. The other partygoers looked tired, sick, and drained. People who had been best friend earlier in the night refused to even make eye contact.

It was all depressing, really. They all suffered like this afterwards, but come sundown they’d all be right back at it. Gilbert included. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, he glanced over at the girl beside him on the step. Her name was Caroline – or at least, that was what he called her. She never seemed to bother correcting him. He had been sleeping in her flat for the past two days.

The poor girl looked miserable. Pale. Dark bags were heavy under her eyes, and her make up smeared all over her face. Her skirt rode up a bit from the way she sat, showing that she had a line of bite-shaped bruises up her thigh. Gilbert thought with a wince that he may have caused the bruises. It wouldn’t be the first time he had dragged the other to the bathroom for a quick screw.

“Hey.” Gilbert spoke softly. That was about as loud as his voice could go at this point. He passed his cigarette to her, waiting for her to take it before speaking again. “You doing okay?”

Caroline nodded, not speaking until she had taken a long drag of the cigarette. “Mmnn. I’ll be good after a nap,” she spoke, her voice not louder than his own. “What about you?”

“Need another hit,” Gilbert admitted, lightly running his fingers over the marks cover his arms. His veins never burned quite like they did when he had been off heroin for a few hours. Ecstasy was a great drug, but nothing like his drug of choice.

Caroline took another drag, smiling a little. “We’ll get you some stuff at home. I could use something to help me sleep, anyway,” she told him, flicking the cigarette on the ground. She stood up, crushing it under her heel, and gesturing for Gilbert to follow her.

If it weren’t for the promise of another hit, Gilbert would have been tempted to just lay down on the step and sleep. Hesitantly, he pushed himself to his feet, groaning when his exhausted body protested the movement. Was this life truly worth it? Suffering until he could get his fix, sometimes even doing things he regretted just to get his hands on some heroin.

There was no place he could truly call home. He flirted his way into women’s beds, or borrow a friend’s couch for a few nights. The only place he felt at home was with his father and younger brother. However, that was also a place he was no longer welcome. After a fight with his father over Gilbert’s new habits, Gilbert made it quite obvious that he couldn’t live with the way his father ran the house. If one could call the way the eldest Beilschmidt locked himself away all day long “running” anything.

Oh, how strange it was that he was thinking of his family now. The party had been in a house just down the road from the one his father and brother lived in. If he really wanted to, he could show up on the door step and—

“Gilbert!” Gilbert’s head shot up at the sound of Caroline calling out to him. She had managed to flag down a taxi, and was now waving to him. “Is it so bad you can’t walk?” she asked. “Hurry up.”

“C-coming.” How Caroline could yell now was beyond Gilbert. His own voice cracked terribly when he tried to yell. He hurried over to the taxi, climbing in after Caroline and closing his eyes. It was better like this, anyway. His father wouldn’t want him around, after all. Not after everything he had said. No matter how much he wanted to take it back, he couldn’t. 

His life was just fine like this , anyway.


End file.
